


Friends in small places

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Rape/Non-con Elements, eyck is a dick, protective Téa & Véa, protective Yarpen Zigrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: For a prompt on the kinkmeme about Eyck continuously making moves on Jaskier in episode six.“Ah- I’m sorry, I’ll have to decline your oh-so-romantic offer,” Jaskier snorted and others laughed to, if not to turn the whole awful thing into a comedic event. Eyck frowned and turned to the fire.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Friends in small places

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of non con as eyck touches Jaskier when he isn’t consenting to it and he makes lewd comments, he also attempts to rape him near the end but gets caught before anything too serious happens, I think that’s all but just comment if I’ve missed anything, I am a bit of a dumb bitch after all.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

“Erm, I’m not sure I’d eat that, good sir,” Borch spoke from his seat by the fire. The knight ate the strange meat anyway.

“Knights never waste a kill,” his eyes flicked towards Jaskier, across the fire, “knights never waste an opportunity either. Why don’t you make yourself more useful bard, meet me in my tent tonight. We can put that mouth of yours to use.” Jaskier gaped at him, a few of the dwarves stared at him with a mixture between shock and anger, he could feel his face flush slightly.

“Erm… I’m sorry?” He said, not quite sure that this was indeed happening, maybe he heard wrong.

“You’re a bard? One could say there is  _ no  _ line between a bard and a whore. Why else would the Witcher bring you if not for entertainment?” Eyck spoke. Jaskier gaped in shock, he glanced at Geralt, the Witcher was glaring at the Lord who seemed unaffected by Geralt’s hard stare. Yennefer was staring at the Lord with one brow raised as if to say, “ _ really?” _ .

“Ah- I’m sorry, I’ll have to decline your  _ oh-so-romantic _ offer,” Jaskier snorted and others laughed to, if not to turn the whole awful thing into a comedic event. Eyck frowned and turned to the fire.

Yennefer stood up, dusting off her dress as she did, “if you’ll excuse me, the Witcher and I have to talk. Geralt, in my tent.” Geralt stood with a sigh and followed the sorceress away.

“So, what say you? Now that your Witcher has left, feel free to entertain. As a bard does.” Eyck spoke. Jaskier just let out a short, awkward laugh before he spoke, hoping to once again make this seem more of a joke.

“Eyck, is it? I’m not  _ that  _ kind of bard, okay. I’d rather not  _ entertain  _ tonight. I’m sure everyone here would prefer it if I kept my clothes  _ on.” _ That garnered a laugh from a few people.

Borch whispered something to both Tea and Vea and, before Jaskier knew it, they were sat on either side of him. Not that he minded, he’d much rather have the company of those two than Lord Eyck.

But then Eyck stood too, making his way towards the bard until he stood directly in front of him.

“See, you’re the perfect height to suck me off. Nobody would mind, you’re the one making this awkward.” Jaskier cleared his throat and pushed Eyck’s thigh away gently but the Lord wouldn’t budge.

“I’d rather not, Eyck. I don’t think the ladies by my side would much appreciate that, thank you.” But then Eyck gripped his hair and twisted it up, forcing Jaskier to look at him. Tea’s hand was on Eyck's wrist in an instant, her grip firm and the Lord eyed her in confusion.

“Hands off the bard,” she said, though Eyck’s grip didn’t falter, not until Vea placed her own palm against the hilt of her sword. Eyck shoved Jaskier head back and let go, Jaskier bringing a hand up to rub his neck from the small whiplash Eyck had given him. He combed through his hair to fix it as Eyck took his seat back across from him.

“You could strip, let everyone enjoy you? I’m sure you’d like that.” Jaskier looked up, hand still in his hair, and glared at him but before he could speak, the dwarf, Yarpen Zigrin, spoke up.

“The only good entertainment‘s a willin’ one. The bard’s obviously no’ willin’,” he said. Eyck scoffed at him but didn’t advance further, not for at least another hour when Jaskier stood up and declared that he was leaving to go sleep. When he was out of sight, Eyck made a move to get up too.

Tea and Vea’s sword crossed on his lap, “Mess with the bard, lose your cock.” Eyck scoffed at them.

“Am I not allowed rest, I’m only going to sleep,” he protested.

“It’s best that you do,” Yarpen spoke. Eyck rolled his eyes and stood up, walking away from the group.

He did not  _ just _ go to sleep.

Jaskier was already sleeping soundly, his lute tucked in beside him. It had been a long day and his poor body was spent. 

Eyck walked up beside him, kneeling on the ground - admiring the thatch of chest hair that peaked through the top of jaskier’s chemise. He watched jaskier’s face, entirely peaceful in his sleep

“My, my. You are a pretty one,” he said. He ran a hand down Jaskier thigh and around to his ass, squeezing gently - he wouldn’t want him waking - before moving his hand back to the front, Jaskier only mumbled in his sleep. He carefully tugged the lute out of jaskier’s grasp and placed it on the ground beside him before sliding a hand down to cup the bard’s cock, listening to the small gasp he gave in his sleep, the other hand moving up to rub the bard’s nipples, emitting a small whimper from him.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” A gruff voice spoke behind him. He turned and saw the Witcher, the sorceress standing just beside him, her arms crossed and an incredulous look on her face. The bard’s hips unconsciously rolled up to meet Eyck’s hand, causing him to mumble sleepily.

“Leave off, witcher. Look at him, he obviously wants it,” Eyck spoke.

“He’s asleep, his body’s responding to the touch. Knowing him, he could get off to the sound of a cricket. Leave him alone, Eyck, you know this isn’t what he wants,” Yennefer said in return. The commotion caused the others by the fire - the dwarves, Borch, Tea and Vea - to come over.

Eyck retracted his hands quickly, “nothing happened! I only looked!” He shouted, trying to get out of the hole that he had dug himself into.

“You had your hand on his cock,” Geralt said, unamused. Eyck spluttered. The noise from all the shouting finally awoke Jaskier and the bard sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily, before looking around. He saw Eyck kneeled beside him and scooted back slightly.

“What’s going on?” He asked, his voice was slightly weaker than normal but only Geralt would be able to tell, Witcher hearing and all.

Yennefer was the one to speak up, “Eyck was touching you in your sleep. Long story short, your body responded - he thought it meant you were good to go.” Jaskier’s face flushed as he glanced at Eyck.

“I say we gut the bastart’,” Yarpen spoke, a round of cheers rang from his group.

“I agree,” Yen said.

“No- we can’t  _ kill _ him.” A few faces turned to Jaskier, who spoke, as did Eyck’s.

“I knew you liked me, you little-”

“Yeah, just- shut the fuck up for a minute, yeah?” Jaskier interrupted him, glancing at him before turning back to the small crowd, “what if we just leave him on the mountain. He’ll surely die on his own, but we won’t be the ones to kill him.

“The bard’s idea is best. We leave him to fend for his own and make his own way down the mountain,” Borch spoke. Yarpen sighed but agreed, as did the Yennefer, Geralt grumbled but didn’t move to kill Eyck straight away.

“Be on your way,” Tea spoke. Eyck began to leave, shaking his head bitterly.

“Wait!” Geralt shouted, walking towards eyck, “this is for Jaskier, pervert.” With that he pulled back his fist and punched the Lord square in the nose, blood dripping mercilessly. A few of the dwarves snickered.

Eyck left, cradling his nose between his hands and stumbling away from them, forgetting his sword and his pack. Geralt walked back towards the group, the others dissipated now that the Lord was gone. The witcher sat on the ground beside Jaskier.

“Alright?”he asked. It was short, yes, but it was enough to know that he cared.

“I am now.”


End file.
